Negociación
by sonrais777
Summary: Una noche de pasión, el placer y amor del amor en sí, y todo con un solo objetivo de que cierto gato pudiese conseguir lo que tanto quería.


**Hola a todos! He aquí pongo mi contribución de sangre a este espacio, así que si eres menor de edad, largo y espera a que tengas más de 18, pero si no es el caso, bienvenido XD. Como sea, espero que les guste, voy a necesitar tiempo para recuperar algo de sangre pero no me arrepiento, y gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer a esta escritora amateur, ya sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Negociación.  
Capitulo único.

Era una hermosa noche en Paris, pero en vez de disfrutar de la hermosa vida nocturna que Paris regalaba a los ciudadanos o turistas, una pareja estaba muy ocupada en la habitación de su departamento, tanto que no dejaba de escucharse sus voces entre gemidos y jadeos tras la puerta de esta. Y Marinette no podía parar de gemir por culpa de ese gato que esa noche estaba muy motivado. Ni siquiera se había quitado la transformación cuando llegó de su patrulla compartida con Carapace.  
Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas y no paraba de externar el enorme placer que este provocaba en ella al entrar y salir casi por completo de su ser para regresar con ímpetu.  
Chat Noir alzó su pierna sobre su hombro, encantado de su flexibilidad y de poder enterrarse en lo más profundo en su ser. Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, llegando más allá de ese punto que la hacía delirar.  
-Purrincess...- le llamó en un gutural ronroneo obligándola verlo. Sus labios se encontraron desesperados y deseosos por sentir más del uno al otro. Se separaron y Chat se saboreó con anticipación antes de atrapar uno de sus duros y rosados pezones que lo tentaban con el movimiento de su acción. Marinette gritó al sentir como ronroneaba gustoso por su captura. Las vibraciones la volvían loca.  
Al fin, Chat Noir dejó su pierna y alzó a Marinette para que quedar frente a frente. El brillo de sus ojos verdes la cautivó y le abrazó del cuello buscando sus labios, moviendo sus caderas en un instinto primitivo de poder seguir amándose. Y él sonrió entre ese beso antes de profundizarlo.  
Chat la dejo ser, la dejó que ella iniciara el movimiento mientras sus manos acariciaban su trasero deseoso pronto de moverse nuevamente. Y Marinette fue quien terminó con el beso.  
-C-Chat... Por favor...- rogó con ojos cristalinos deseando una respuesta física de él.- M-Mas...  
-Oh, mi Marinette... solo dilo. Di lo que quiero escuchar y te complaceré.- la tentó deteniendo sus caderas y moviéndose lento, muy lentamente en ella. Marinette estaba segura de sentirlo crecer en su interior pero necesitaba esa fuerza y deseo casi animal que su gatita sentía por ella.  
-Sí... Sí, como tú quieras... so-solo hazlo. Por favor, Adrien. No puedo más...- lloriqueó desesperada y Chat sonrió ampliamente.  
-Eso era todo, princess.- sus caderas retrocedieron lento para desesperación de Marinette, y luego fue con todo, la penetró profundo y constante haciéndola perderse completa en el placer.

Ella sonrió gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, enredando sus piernas y buscándole en cada estocada que daba. Estaba a punto... Chat mordió su hombro aumentando la velocidad, y escuchando el constante sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar y sus fluidos mezclarse. Marinette llegó primero, gritando y aferrándose a él que le siguió poco después derramándose en su interior y dejándose caer en la cama. Ambos saciados y exhaustos.  
La transformación terminó y Plagg se fue soltando improperios contra su portador sobre algún trauma a futuro.  
Adrien sonrió y abrazó a Marinette para darle un beso donde sus dientes dejaron marca.  
-Te tengo. Y no puedes retractarte, mi lady.- Marinette suspiró fuerte.  
-No puedo creer que cediera tan fácil.  
-Pues lo hiciste y ahora... ¡Nuestro hámster se llamara Toffee!- Marinette suspiró ante su derrota.  
-Bien, bien... Hubiera preferido llamarlo Bolita.  
-Oh, no te pongas así, princesa.- sonrió divertido y Marinette hizo un puchero.  
-¡Definitivamente no te daré ventaja cuando nazcan nuestros hijos!  
-Pues prepárate, porque tampoco te la dejare fácil. Ya tengo una lista de nombres, entre Adrien Jr. hasta Persia, me gustaría que nuestra hija se llamara así, Persia Alexandra Agreste, suena bien.

-¡Ni hablar!  
Marinette lo sabía. Entre ellos la mesa de negociaciones no existía, bueno… solo cuando estaban muy lejos del cuarto, pero no se rendiría, llegado el momento, Emma, Hugo y Louis tendrían sus nombres, nombres normales. Y entonces ese gato no saldría victorioso de las negociaciones, sino que él sería quien gritara y rogara por el placer que ella solo podía darle.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer :3 Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
